falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Perpetuals
Woah, this is pretty intense and over the top. I'm really going to need you to reel this in. Stuff like the cybernetic soldiers are a solid no. Please make these changes promptly, and have a lovely day. Feel free to upload this article as is to a more accomodating wiki before making your edits. That way you can still play on here while maintaining a copy of your originial artistic vision elsewhere. Homosursussus (talk) 18:56, April 24, 2014 (UTC) We talked about these factions some earlier and you mentioned something that I think is key to shaping these articles out, desperation. Really push that aspect of these factions, because reading them now I don't really get that vibe. Stuff like the Perpetual Power Armor is good, its cobbled together scraps and that sells supply shortages. You're making solid progress on these but I think we're missing that element. Homosursussus (talk) 14:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) As a sign of good faith I have removed the Over the Top banner. You've definitely put a lot of good work into this. I'd like to see you do a little more though. With the weapons especially, talk about what the drawbacks are of each. No weapon is perfect, but when you don't mention the flaws it definitely makes the item seem more powerful than you likely intended. Homosursussus (talk) 18:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey T42 I'm currently adding to the Devil's Brigade and I'd like to know what you'd like to do for the relationship between the Devils and the Perpetuals? I mean are we full blown allies or are we just working togehter for the sake of symmetry? Do we share tech? Combined Operations? Or do we just sit there and stare at one another, Or here is an interesting idea a civil war between our two groups? let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 11:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey T its CC so it seems to me that the Perpetuals and Devil's Brigade are somewhat at odds over leadership. How about we do something about that, how does a civil war sound? The Perpetuals and the Devil's Brigade go head to head over who should represent the "True" Enclave. Sound good? CaptainCain (talk) 10:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) just letting you know the Perpetuals and the Imperial Realm have a bit of a war, read about it here. CaptainCain (talk) 11:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay fellas the ineveitable has come, I'm thinking of placing a song on this page to get a good feel and will be doing the same with the Idhao Brotherhood as well, so here are the two songs, both by Sabatton. If you seriously have any better music choices please post them below this entry and I'll see if I think they are better than these two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnvNCCW2Fc0 To Hell and Back https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPPjJivG4RE or Price of a Mile (I'm leaning on this one at the moment but Hell and Back has a slightly more fitting tune and lyrics, however price of a mile seems to fit the mood of Idaho and desperation far better) second one fits better. CaptainCain (talk) 12:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) We all have our opinions, I vote 1st song. But both are good. Hell and Back seems very anchored towards WWI and a gridlock, where as Hell and Back's lyrics are much more a journey... and going all-the-way to Idaho to fight a long dead country and fighting in a radiated hellhole, Hell and Back seems the better choice to me. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC)' This character your writing about? Is he going to have his own page? PS: please add a lot of funny instances where his 1 Luck skill has hilariously screwed him over... Like being blown into a refrigerator when his own gun explodes. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 06:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC)' 'Re-write' Were you planning on re-writing this any time soon? CaptainCain (talk) 12:14, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Would i get banned for calling dibs? ;) the boi Walrus (talk) 22:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Go for it Walrus, however if the overpowered issues (i.e stealth armor) isn't fixed this page is disappearing. CaptainCain (talk) 22:55, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Cool, i'll start when the grace period is up the boi Walrus (talk) 23:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) You think T will willingly nerf his own page? Funny one Walrus. Go ahead and start as soon as its convenient. CaptainCain (talk) 23:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Remember that the Bloodborne were created as a direct result of an Enclave experiment. CaptainCain (talk) 00:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Tribal rape-slaves the boi Walrus (talk) 00:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) This is one of my favorite pages, don't change too much please? :) '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 22:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC)' New Perpetuals To accommodate this new neutered version of the Perpetuals, we need to change at some other pages: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Idaho_Brotherhood_of_Steel#The_Enclave_.282200.29 http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bloodborne i'm already planning on working the bloodborne, i'm not really sure about what to do with the brotherhood though the boi Walrus (talk) 13:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Is this still a work in progress? CaptainCain (talk) 17:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I suppose it is, since theres six more years to cover, but its done besides.that Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 18:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC)